Not a Heart Warming Story
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: Ranma dies in the battle against Saffron. But Ranma's life is never peaceful, even in his after life. RanmaBleach xover.
1. Death of a Hero, Birth of a Nightmare

Not A Heart Warming Story  
Prologue- Death of a Hero and Birth of a nightmare

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma ½ ,Bleach.

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

And I want to say thanks to all of the people at the AnimeAddiction form for there help with ideas and how to make this a better story all around.

Start Chapter

* * *

Ranma was currently experiencing only one thing, and that was pain.

At this moment, A crucial battle waged on with Ranma fighting in the middle of it. His opponent was the leader of the phoenix people and self-proclaimed god, Saffron.

The stake of for this fight was not only his own life but that of his sometimes fiancee, and the rest of his so called "friends."

A tired and battered Ranma just moments ago had just released his strongest and most deadly attack, the Hiryu Shoten Ha; ripping the Lord of Phoenix Mountain asunder, causing him to revert back to his egg form to be reborn all over again.

Unfortunately, Ranma was not built with such a feature, and was currently on the ground gasping for air as blood flowed freely from his mouth along with all of the wounds that he sustained from the battle he had with Saffron.

Ryouga, Ranma's "sort of friend" was currently making his way towards the downed form of the martial artist when he was stopped short by Ranma somehow coughing out "Stop Ryouga get Akane to the Dragon Tap(is that right pretty sure it is but not positive), it's the only way to save her."

"But Ranma..." Ryouga said hesitating in what to do.

"Just do it P-chan!" Ranma said, followed by another fit of coughs that were an attempt at laughing jokingly said "Just don't get lost along the way."

Ignoring the wisecracks Ranma threw at him, he took a deep breath took the Akane's dolled form over to the Dragon Tap and dunked her in it. After several, seconds the humanized form of Akane broke the surface of the water.

Admiring herself, she began to rejoice and calling to Ranma "Ranma you did it!"

But when everyone who witnessed the fight looked over towards Ranma, they saw that they were too late.

That day, the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts passed away with nothing but a smile on his face.

* * *

"Betrayed" Ranma whispered to himself , watching something in a park back in Nerima.

It has been a total of two months since his titanic battle with Saffron, and two months since the day he died.

Now you may be wondering how he currently watching something in the park, if he died. Well, the answer to your question is actually very easy to answer, for you see, after Ranma died for some reason didn't pass on, rather he stayed in this plane as a ghost.

For a whole two months he was dead, and as soon as everyone returned from China and the people who didn't go, learned of the news they threw a big funeral for the fallen hero. Since then someone would come up to his headstone and pray for him and say thanks daily, especially Akane.

But only after 15 days did Akane, the girl he died for, stopped visiting his grave and not soon after that no one came to his grave at all.

Feeling enraged that he would be forgotten so easily by the people he gave his life for, he went to see why they stopped visiting his grave, and the first person he went to see was the girl he lo...cared for greatly.

But what he saw made him stop and stare at wordlessly. The girl that he died for was in the hands of another man, to be more precise, the hands of one of his opponents, Ryouga.

"Betrayed" Ranma whispered again. Moments later, he fell to the ground holding his head in pain, he was holding his head so tightly that blood was starting to flow out freely from the spot where he was grabbing his head. When he looked back up, it seemed like a mask was starting to form on his face, a mask that now covered the whole side of right side of his face and seemed to still be growing.

Now Ranma was not the brightest lightbulb of the bunch, but even he knew that whatever was happening to him seemed to be effecting the way he thought. Especially since apart of him craved for nothing more then tearing Akane's soul from her body and feasting on it.

So he quickly left the area behind, trying to get far away from anybody he would wish to harm, but the farther he ran the more these feelings seemed to be growing inside of him. His veins started to turn black and seeable as more of the mask covered his face.

The mask that was forming on his face now had very recognizable features, such as deep and deeply exaggerated whisker marks, slitted eyes and where the mouth would be was just a straight line with fangs pointing out at the ends, the mask looked like some kind of feline animal's face only white like a skull.

As he ran, a hole seemed to be growing his chest with each step he took, and chains started to wrap themselves around his torso along with his limbs, but not nearly enough to restrict his movements.

When the masked was fully formed on his face the veins his body were fully pronounced and then seemed to leak something on his skin forming a cloth-like substance where ever it went. When it was fully done, he was wearing some kind of black kimono with white trim, but the chains still on the outside.

When he looked back up he had black eyes with glowing yellow slits, let out a haunting howl spirit sensitive people heard from miles away.

On that day Ranma was reborn into this world only as a Hollow.

* * *

It was now morning in Karakura Town Japan and everybody was quietly getting ready for the day ahead of them...well almost everybody.

"WAKE UP!" a stuffed lion screamed from on top of Ichigo's sleeping form.

"Shut up" Ichigo replied turning over, and in the process knocking the irate stuffed animal off of him.

"Come on Ichigo, if you don't get up your going to be late for school!" Kon said in annoyance.  
"I don't care, let me sleep" Ichigo replied mumbling.

"That's it, it's go time!" Kon screamed then jumped from his spot on the bed smothering Ichigo's face in the process.

"Hey come on, let go, let go" Ichigo said trying, to get the stuff animal off of his face. When he finally just grabbed Kon off his face and threw him against the wall and said "Take that you stupid doll."

"S...so much pain" Kon said, struggling on the ground while crawling towards Ichigo.

"That's enough!" screamed Rukia as she came out of Ichigo's closet. "I've had enough of you idiots in the morning, can't I ever dress peacefully, at least for one day."

Ichigo dead panned sarcastically "You know that could be easily fixed by just MOVING OUT OF MY CLOSET!"

"That's not an option Ichigo, and you know that" Rukia explained while staring at him seriously.

"Well whatever... I'm going to get ready" Ichigo said, leaving the room.

This caused Rukia to sigh and to start following after him.

"I thi...I think you're forgetting about me" said the forgotten plushie on the ground, crying for help.

* * *

Across the town at the city limits, a figure was slowly walking towards the town.

The figure had black hair that hung down his back and hung over his face, hiding it from view. He was wearing a black kimono with white trim, that had chains running all over his body.

The weirdest thing was that even with what this figure was wearing nobody paid him any attention. It was as if see they couldn't see him.

Then, all of a sudden, the figure stopped and picked his head up and stood seemingly looking into the sky. With his head up you could clearly see more of the figure's face but only enough to tell he was wearing some kind of white mask.

The white mask hid the insane and sinister grin it wore on its face, as it uttered with a voice that sounded like an echo of its true voice _"Shinigami"_ it then resumed its slow, yet steady pace to the peaceful town.

* * *

"Come on Rukia" Ichigo whined "All I'm asking is one night off don't you think by now I deserve it."

"No Ichigo a shinigami's job is never done" Rukia responded.

Ichigo and Rukia, were currently walking home from school. When an argument broke out between Rukia and Ichigo.

"But Rukia I'm almost getting no sleep lately, can't you ease up at least one night" Ichigo complained.

"Now Ichigo you kno..." Rukia started only to interrupted by some kind of chain landing in the middle of the two causing a crater to form and effectively knocking them on the ground and splitting them up.

The chain then seemed to retract from where it landed and when the group followed it's movements they were surprised to see kneeling atop a light post was the form of a Hollow, this Hollow wearing a black kimono and of course the customary white mask, with the chain it presumably threw wrapping it self around his right forearm.

'That kimono... it looks like something a shinigami would wear' Rukia thought to herself in shock.

While Ichigo was thinking 'Great another one, won't I ever get a break.'

Ichigo and Rukia's thought process was cut off when they heard the Hollow utter in a voice that sent chills up their spines _"Shinigami."_ But the real strange thing was that while he said this he wasn't looking at Ichigo, but rather Rukia.

'What but how does he know what I am if I don't have my power' Rukia thought to herself.

Then the Hollow seemed to start to laugh insanely while chanting in that echo like voice _"Shinigami"_ seemingly taunting her.

'I don't know how, but he know's what I am, and why does this Hollow wear a kimono like that of a shinigami' Rukia thought to herself.

So deep in thought she didn't notice the Hollow in front of her raise both of his arms, holding them parallel to each other, the chains then started to unwrap themselves from his arms and fly at the former shinigami.

But right before they were going to strike, Ichigo came running over and knocked her out of the way of the incoming chains.

"What are you stupid, when you see something coming at you, it would be wise to GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ichigo screamed at Rukia.

Rukia then developed a twitch in her right eye as she put on her special glove and said "Thanks for the advice" before slapping him in the face, causing his shinigami form to come out in the process.

The Hollow seeing this just seemed to become even more insane and then tugged his arms back causing the chains to fly towards him and wrap themselves around his forearms again.

The figure then leaped from his position on the light pole, and landed right in front of Ichigo kneeling on the ground in front of the substitute shinigami, causing a small crater to form from where he landed.

The chains rattled as he slowly stood from his kneeling position.

Now that the Hollow was standing close to Ichigo he could finally start to see the mask it was wearing. Unlike the other Hollows that he has faced it seemed this one didn't have a mouth of any kind. That made him wonder how this Hollow would eat souls.

But before Ichigo could contemplate any further the Hollow had threw his chains at Ichigo causing him to use his large sword to block them. But the chains didn't stop at the swords, they wrapped themselves around the blade, moving with what seemed a mind of there own, and then secured tightly.

Ichigo tried to pull his sword back, to throw the chains off, but found that the sword wouldn't budge.

When he heard the insane laughter coming from the Hollow he looked up, Ichigo then saw the Hollow in front of him grab the chains in front of his arms with his hands and violently pulled back, Ichigo being as stubborn as he is, held to on to his sword tightly, refusing to let go. This caused the shinigami replacement to fly towards his foe, where he received a knee in his stomach causing him to fly back again.

Before he could get to far though the Hollow grabbed the chains, making them tight and started to swing Ichigo around over his head, like he weighed nothing, and eventually smashing Ichigo into a wall causing the wall to collapse all around Ichigo, burying him under debris.  
The Hollow, which was facing the wall he smashed Ichigo into, pulled his chains back causing them to wrap themselves around his forearms once again, and slowly began to turn to the still form of Rukia and whisper in that echo like voice _"Shinigami"_ as he slowly began to walk towards Rukia dismissing Ichigo.

When Ichigo all of sudden emerged from the pile and ran faster then the Hollow could react raising his sword up and slashing at the Hollow.

The Hollow having barely anytime to react brought up his chained filled arms to block the blow but only managed to deflect the sword a little causing Ichigo to slice the side of his mask but not destroy it completely.

As the right side of the Hollow's mask fell to the ground and shattered to little pieces, this showed some of the Hollows face plus a fang pointing out over his lip and an eye that was all black. Rukia and Ichigo saw the face of the Hollow they were facing for the first time.

While the face meant nothing to Ichigo, Rukia's eyes widened in realization. 'It can't be' Rukia thought to herself 'H...he died a long time ago.'

The Hollow then seemed to growl while facing Ichigo and surprised all present when he said menacingly towards Ichigo in that same voice _"Stupid replacement, I was going to allow you to live because your not true shinigami, but now I'll hang you from the gallows along with the girl."_

"Yeah, yeah whatever less talk, more action" Ichigo said as he charged at the still smirking Hollow.

As Ichigo swung his sword down the Hollow caught it with his chains held tight out in front of him, then wrapped them around Ichigo's sword and pulled down. Pulling Ichigo along with his sword and kneed Ichigo in the face causing him to fly backwards.

While Ichigo flew backwards the Hollow jumped through the air and then threw the chain that was wrapped around his right arm at Ichigo wrapping it around his neck and pulling Ichigo back up through the air, towards himself, and when he came close enough the Hollow kicked him back down onto the ground. Where Ichigo caused a small crater.

Pulling the chain that was still wrapped around Ichigo's neck, the Hollow smashed the shinigami into a wall. Keeping the chain tight he then swung Ichigo around and wrapped the still trapped shinigami around a pole, knocking the air out of him.

_"Disappointing"_ the Hollow said before jumping into the air and over a nearby tree branch and pulling the chain, lifting Ichigo into the air, using the chains like one would use a noose, chocking the air out of the shinigami.

_"Come now fake-shinigami, I expect more"_ the Hollow taunted the still suspended Ichigo.

Ichigo then got a determined look on his and using his free hand he grabbed the chain above his head, showing his strength he lifted his whole body up, despite the pain he was in he smiled and said "Then you obviously weren't expecting this" Ichigo said before picking up the sword he was holding in his other hand and slicing the chain above his head, making him fall to the ground and the Hollow to become unbalanced.

Faster then either Rukia or the Hollow could follow Ichigo got up and sliced at the Hollow successfully splitting his mask right down the center this time.

The attack caused the other side of the mask to fall off his face, showing what his face would look like without the change.

The chains around his body started to glow and disappear from his body as the right side of his face turned back to normal.  
Blue eyes stared at the two individuals and a soft smile formed on the face of the former Hollow, the figure said then said softly in hin unaltered voice"Thank You" before falling to the ground unconscious.

As Ichigo stared stupidly at the body, he turned towards Rukia and said "Wait a minute aren't the bodies supposed, you know, disappear?"

Rukia just ignored Ichigo and continued to stare shockingly at the body.

This caused Ichigo to walk up to the still non-responsive form of Rukia and snap his fingers angrily in front of her face and say annoyingly "You know I was just in a hard fought battle, I could use some, what's that word, oh yeah HELP!"

Rukia just continued to stare at the unconscious body and whisper to herself "Impossible, it is him."

Ichigo then stared stupidly at the body and asked her "Him who?"

When she didn't answer after a couple of minutes, he confusion turned to anger "Hey aren't you going to answer me!" Ichigo said angrily.

Shaking her head and the daze expression leaving her face, she turned towards Ichigo and said "Pick him up and bring him with you, Kon can you go inside Ichigo's body and walk back to his house."

"Wait a minute, why do I have to carry him...why bring him at all isn't he just another Hollow" Ichigo called out to Rukia's retreating form. Then the last part of the statement caught up to Ichigo's thinking and asked out loud "Wait...Kon."

Looking down at his book bag he was surprised to see Kon's head peaking out of it, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

Ichigo became deathly serious and said in a very calm voice "You came to school with me?"

Kon became quite afraid and said in a small voice "Would it matter if I said no."

"Probably not" Ichigo responded in that same voice, before jumping at the stuff animal furiously.

Kon then surprisingly fast for a stuff animal transferred himself in Ichigo's body and high tailed it out of there, before he would have to face Ichigo's fury.

"Come back here coward" Ichigo called out getting ready to chase after Kon.

But before he could even take one step in the right direction, Rukia's voice sounded after him saying "Don't forget the body."

Ichigo then started to mutter curses under his breath while balling up his fist, he then turned towards the body of the person he just defeated and walked over towards his down form.

Picking him up he carrying him over his shoulder, he started to walk towards his house. As he walked he whispered to himself towards the Hollow "I don't know why I'm doing this...what's so important about you" and continued to there destination.

* * *

End Chapter

Well there you have it. I've been obsessed with Bleach lately so I just had to write a crossover. Tell me what you think.

See yea next time


	2. Dreams, Answers, and Hat and Clogs

Not A Heart Warming Story  
Chapter 1- Dreams, Answers, and Hat and Clogs

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma ½ ,Bleach.

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

And I want to say thanks to all of the people at the AnimeAddiction forum for there help with ideas and how to make this a better story all around.

Start Chapter

* * *

Two swords clashed against each other, sparks raining down upon the field they were fighting on. One wielding a katana and the other seemingly nothing but a bokken.

One had black hair tied in a braid that fell to his waist, but the other's face seemed to have a hazy cloud surrounding it, making it impossible to distinguish any characteristics.

They were fighting on plain terrain, surrounded on all sides by walls.

The figure with black hair smiled at his opponent, swords still locked together. Lowering his shoulder against his faceless enemy, he pushed against his opponent forcing him away.

Locking his feet into the ground, his enemy skidded across the ground, kicking up dust in his wake.

Still smiling he stood up to his full height, taking his left hand off the hilt of his weapon and holding his sword parallel with his shoulders, in a nonchalant pose and said "C'mon I know you could do better then this."

His enemy loosened his fighting stance a little, and seemed to say something, only no sound could be heard.

The figure hmphed at him and said " A fight should be fun, even if we're only sparring, c'mon forget about rank, at lease for this exercise" seemingly answering the unheard statement made by his mystery opponent.

Then smiling condescendingly at his opponent and saying confidently "Besides anything you can do, probably wouldn't hurt me in the slightest."

His opponent, hearing this got into a fighting stance again, while he just stayed in his still relaxed position.

In the same voice as before he said "Now show me what you got."

Without any warning his opponent charged at him, holding his sword above his head and slashing down. The black haired figure just calmly lift his weapon above his head, still using only one hand, and block the attack easily showing no strain in the effort at all.

Still smiling he strained the muscles in his sword wielding arm and flung his opponent back with minimal effort.

His opponent who was once again sliding across the ground, took his sword out and stuck it into the ground, he soon came to a stop. When he finally did stop and look up he saw the black haired figure in the same position he was in before he attacked.

He then took the sword out of the ground and charged at the still smiling figure.

This time swinging his sword in a wide arc, but once again he blocked with minimal effort.

But this time before he could thrust him back again, he dropped to the ground and swept at him trying to bring him to the ground.

Seeing this he just calmly jumped backwards out of the range of the sweep kick. Causing the fighter to get back up charged again, this time swinging vertically.

This time he didn't even block and dodged calmly to left, with the sword missing him by only a couple of inches.

Seeing an opening he threw a palm strike with his free hand at his foe, hitting him squarely in the chest, knocking the air out of him causing him to fly back and land on the ground.

He then took his left and grabbed above the handle of his bokken and pulled the handle out revealing a blade on the inside.

He then vanished from his position and appeared above his enemy, holding the now bladed weapon just inches above his opponents head.

Smiling warmly down on his opponenthe asked "Do you yield?"

* * *

Ranma shot up from his sleep. Grabbing his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him, he started to stand only to fall on the bed he was lying on before. From his spot on the bed he contemplated the images he saw in his dreams, but couldn't help but think how the figure with black hair in his dream resembled himself.

Finally gaining enough of a bearing to look around the room he was in, hefound himself in a room he was in unfamiliar with and didn't remember ever entering. So he decided to just sit and wait for someone to come and check on him,who ever brung him into this roomhada lot to answer for.

When he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror, he was perplexed to find himself in some kind of black kimono, when something struck him 'This kimono looks the same as the one the person in his dream was wearing.'

His thought process was cut off by the door to the room opening revealing a little girl, who walked in and started tidying up.

The weirdest thing was she seemed to be ignoring him. So walking up to her he started to rub the back of his head nervously and said "Umm...excuse me" when she didn't answer he tried again "Excuse me" he said again, but she continued to ignore his presence.

Contemplating for a few seconds, he then got an enlightened expression on his face and slapped his forehead in annoyance and said to himself "Oh yeah I'm a ghost, she can't see me."

After that he sat down on the bed and pouted, and said to himself "Well I guess it wasn't here that brought me here.."

So making himself comfortable on the bed he sat and waited for that person to come and check on him.

* * *

The next time the door to the room that Ranma was in opened, Ranma didn't even react. He just stayed in his laying position on the unknown bed. That is until someone screamed at him "It's about time, do you have any idea how long we've waited for you to wake up."

Ranma looked up, from his place on the bed, face filled with hope. Only to have it all come crashing down when saw the thing that called out to him was a stuffed lion.

Brining his hands up to his face, Ranma sighed into them, "Great, the one person who can talk to me so far and it's a stuffed animal."

Jumping on the bed the stuffed animal puffed out his chest before saying "Hey I'm not a stuffed animal you idiot."

Ranma looked at the Kon weirdly before waving him off, dismissing the little stuff animal and saying in a nonchalant manner "Whatever, look why don't you go make out with a Barbie or something and leave me alone."

Kon started to sputter indigently before saying "Why you, I would be careful or else I'll make your life a living hell, you understand."

Ranma not paying attention to him just said "Sure" before kicking him in the face, making Kon go falling to the ground.

On the ground Kon started to moan in pain and say "How dare you, did you see that sweet Rukia, how mean he is" while pointing at Ranma.

Ranma hearing that Kon talk to someone else in the room instantly sat up to see who it was, and he came face to face with a girl with black hair that reached to around her shoulders, and was wearing what seemed like a grey school uniform.

Ranma looked at her, pointed at her and said cautiously "You can see me."

Confused by his behavior, Rukia just nodded her head up and down.

Then faster then the eye could follow, Ranma was up and hugging Rukia fiercely, and swinging her around, while laughing happily.

Rukia caught helpless, could do nothing to get out of it, but she also wasn't really trying very hard to get out of her predicament either.

Kon was looking on the scene confused, but confusion then led to anger. Kon's face was starting to turn red in rage and with a mighty shout screamed "LET GO OF MISS RUKIA THIS INSTANT, YOU...YOU SHINIGAMI!"

Ranma seemed to come back to reality in that instant and seeing the state that Rukia was in, calmly put her down and stepped away from, blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously, he said "Sorry about that, it's just that you're the first person that's been able to see me in awhile."

While straightening out her appearance Rukia responded "It's okay, no harm done."

Ranma still nervous, and playing with his pigtail said "No seriousl...wait a minute did that child's toy, just call me a shinigami" Ranma called out after Kon's full speech. Causing Kon to start to simmer in anger again

Rukia looked surprised at his statement and said "Yeah you're a shinigami, don't you remember."

"Look" Ranma began only to stop look over to Kon and ask "Hey demonic Furby, what did you call her again."

Right before Kon was about to explode again, Rukia cut him off and said "My name is Rukia."

"Right Rukia" Ranma began again "The last thing I remember is fighting Saffron, dying and becoming a ghost, the rest gets kinda fuzzy."

This caused Rukia to become thoughtful, and think to herself 'He doesn't remember, but he has the same power, how can it not be him...unless his memories are being blocked, maybe I should have Kisuke look at him.'

Rukia was about to say something when, she was interrupted by the door opening, and Ichigo walking in, and then closing the door.

"There you are Rukia do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you" Ichigo called out, the noticed that Ranma was up and said "It's about time your up, do you have any idea how long we've waited for you."

Ranma seemed surprised by this announcement and proclaimed "Waiting for me why" while looking around confusedly.

Ichigo hmphed and said nonchalantly "Well it's not everyday I fight a Hollow wearing shinigami garments."

Ranma became very confused at this and voiced his questions saying "Hollow...shinigami, what are you guys talking about."

Looking surprised by his answer, Ichigo looked over at Rukia and questioned "He doesn't remember?"

Rukia looking on calmly, addressed Ichigo and said "It would seem not." Then turning towards Ranma she started "Okay, you see Hollow's are spirits of the dead..."

* * *

"And that's were we are at now" Rukia said as she finished explaining the situation to the now ver confused Ranma.

"Wait, wait, wait" Ranma said waving his arms in front of him "Do you have any idea how stupid that all sounds, I mean I may have lived a weird life, but that's just ridiculous."

"You don't believe us" Rukia said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not" Ranma replied while nodding his head up and down sagely, "And I"ll name the reasons, One" said Ranma as he held up one finger on his right hand "Why would I have any reason to become a Hollow, I really didn't do any bad stuff in my life and I don't get angry, and what can someone do to me, that would make me so angry I would want to eat their spirits...two" Ranma said while holding up another finger "You said Shinigami's have weapons right, well then were's mine" Ranma said as he started to search his outfit for a hidden weapon "I don't seem to have one."

"You don't have your weapon?" Rukia asked confusingly. While Ichigo started an argument with Kon about something in the background, that Ranma and Rukia completely ignored.

"No, I don't" Ranma answered while crossing his arms over his chest.

Rukia got a thoughtful expression on her face, and started to rub her chin and thought to herself "Maybe Kisuke can help him with that as well."

Hearing this Ranma questioned "Who can help me with what?"

Rukia became surprised, at Ranma hearing her and thought to herself 'Did I say that out loud' before responding "Nothing, nothing you have to worry about anyways."

Raising an eyebrow Ranma was about to respond, but was cut off by Rukia saying "Even though you don't have a weapon you are still wearing the standard shinigami garments."

"Garment's" Ranma repeated while lifting up his arm and inspecting the clothing he was wearing.

"Yes that is the standard uniform, for all shinigami" Rukia said in a teacher like voice.

"Just like the figures in my dream" Ranma muttered to himself.

Rukia overhearing him questioned "What dream" while thinking to herself 'This dream could very well be an awakening memory.'

"It's nothing, don't worry about" Ranma said seeming distracted by something, then bringing his attention back on Rukia he said "Say I believe you what then."

Rukia was about to respond, when she was cut off by Kon flying threw the air between the two talking individuals and flying into a wall.

Trying to get back up Kon said to Rukia "Sweet, sweet Rukia did you see what that mean Ichigo did to me" Kon added some fake tears for show, while lamenting.

Scoffing Ranma said to the stuffed animal "You probably deserved it, you Walmart Reject."

Instantly getting back and seemingly no harm done he waved a stuffed fist in the air at Ranma and said "Nobody asked you, and keep your mouth close or I'll close it for you."

Smirking at the toy Ranma replied "I'm shaking in fear."

Ichigo then got in the middle of Ranma and Kon and said surprising everyone present "No I can't let you harm him Ranma..." Kon looking choked up was about to say thanks, when Ichigo finished "Cause that's my job, now get over here, I wasn't done with you yet."

Watching the 15 year old chase around the stuff animal Ranma looked over at Rukia and asked "Should we brake them up or something."

Not taking her eyes off of Ichigo and Kon, Rukia responded "No, besides I have someone you should meet." After saying this she turned around and started to leave the room.

Ranma starting to follow her and asked "Hey should we at least tell them we we're going?"

Rukia answered Ranma by saying "No, let dumb and dumber figure it out on there own" and left the room, without even sparing a glance back at Ichigo or Kon.

* * *

"I can't believe Tessai has me, The Great Jinta, sweeping in front of the shop" Jinta complained as swept in front of the shop.

"Maybe we should stop complaining and sweep Jinta, before someone get's angry at us" Ururu said to Jinta.

"SHUT UP, NOBODY ASKED YOU" Jinta screamed while pulling on of Ururu's ponytails, causing Ururu to start to tear up and say "Owie" over and over again.

Jinta then felt someone grab his arm, stopping his arm from pulling her hair, looking up to see who it was and yell at the person, he was quite surprised to see Rukia standing their, Jinta dead panned and said "Oh it's you."

"It looks like you haven't grown up in the slightest kid" Rukia commented letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever what are you here for" Jinta replied starting to rub his arm where Rukia grabbed it.

"I'm here to see the manager, I've got someone I want him to see" Rukia explained, while pointing at Ranma.

"I don't see what's so important" Jinta said, making Ranma start to fume, feeling he got put down, he then continued and said "But I'll go get him."

Until a voice interrupted "No need Jinta, already here."

When Ranma looked over he saw a lanky man, who had blonde hair covered by some kind of Green and White striped hat, and was wearing white clothing, with a black robe over it and holding a cane.

Taking off his hat he called out "Hello Miss. Kuchiki what a pleasant surprise" then put his hat back on his head and said "And you brought a guest" as he looked at Ranma his eyes widened slightly, but a second later his face returned to normal, so fast that you would have only been able to tell the difference if you were really looking for it.

Ranma studied him closely, visibly making Kisuke uncomfortable, before saying "You look familiar, have we met somewhere before."

Smiling at him Kisuke and introduced himself "I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Kisuke Urahara"

"Ranma Saotome" Ranma replied before saying "And are you sure we haven't met, I know I've seen you somewhere before."

"Quite sure" he responded still smiling, then taking a fan out of no where and fanning himself off then saying "But come on inside we don't want to bother Jinta and Ururu's work" he said while taking Ranma by the shoulder and ushering him inside. With Ranma's back turned towards him, Kisuke looked towards Rukia and raised an eyebrow seemingly asking her a question.

Rukia just smiled at him, shrugged her shoulders and said "Your guess is as good as mine" before following Ranma into the shop.

"Hmmmm" Kisuke said while rubbing his chin and following the pair inside.

* * *

Now sitting inside Urahara's shop in, they sat in a circle calmly talking.

"So you don't have your weapon" Kisuke said while fanning himself with his handy fan.

"That's if I'm even a shinigami" Ranma said to Kisuke, while scrutinizing him, and then saying "Your completely positive we haven't met, maybe I was littler with a big man probably tried to sell me to you or something cause I know I've seen you before."

"I'm pretty sure, but then again I do tend to forget some things" Kisuke calmly replied and then said "But on thing I am positive about is that you're a shinigami, after all you've got the spirit energy and I'm usually like totally right about this things" Kisuke then voiced out "And I believe I know a way to get you in touch with your sword."

"Even if I am a shinigami, I don't think I need a sword, I'm more of a hand to hand type person anyways" Ranma interjected causing both Kisuke and Rukia to look at him.

Rukia was about to say something, but was cut off when Kisuke smiled and said "So you are, still you should at lest unlock your sword" causing Rukia to look at him weirdly.

"Why?" a confused Ranma asked.

"Well, because most of your powers as a shinigami are locked away and you would have more access to them with your sword present, even if your not going to use it" Kisuke explained.

"Fine, what do I have to do" Ranma said letting out a sigh and facing Kisuke.

"Okay what you do is, clap your hands three times, spin around in a circle and shout freedom at the top of your lungs" Kisuke explained.

Ranma raised an eyebrow and commented "Your kidding right."

Continuing fanning himself, Kisuke replied "I'm completely serious."

Closing his eyes and grinding his teeth together Ranma said "Fine" before doing as told, only to find that nothing happened.

Opening his eyes he looked over at Kisuke, to see that he seemed to be chuckling behind his fan before saying "I can't believe you actually did that."

Before Ranma could do any physical harm to him Kisuke quickly said "Okay, okay fun time, I guess is over."

Losing all mirth from his face Kisuke held up one finger and said "First you must get into a mediated stance and then look deep inside yourself, then look deep inside your self and you should feel some kind of power source a battery if you will, after that just simply allow the power to envelop your entire body."

"Your not trying to fool me this time" Ranma grounded out still angry from being made look like an idiot.

"This time for real" Kisuke said with a smile.

Sighing to himself Ranma said "If you say so" before closing his eyes in concentration. When he did find the power source, he did as told and feel into a trance like state.

When Rukia felt the power take over Ranma, and he fell into a trance like state, she turned towards Kisuke and said to him "Why didn't you fight more on him using his weapon, if he doesn't use it he's going to be at a major disadvantage."

Smiling at Rukia he stood up and dusted off his clothes before saying "Don't worry about that Miss. Kuchiki, when he unlocks more and more of his former self, he's not going to even think of fighting without it" then starting to walk away he yawned and said to Rukia "Now if you would excuse me, I do have a store to run."

Rukia watched him leave before turning her attention back to the still tranced out Ranma.

* * *

While all this was happening on the outside Ranma was experiencing something completely different.

When Ranma came back into his bearings he looked around himself, but was no longer in Urahara's Shop but sitting on a very familiar roof. "This is the Tendo Dojo" Ranma said to himself before standing up and looking all around him and out over the city and finding himself back in Nerima.

"I'm back in Nerima...but how" Ranma said to himself very confused trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nerima" a voice chuckled from behind Ranma "Not Exactly."

Turning around Ranma was surprised to see...

End Chapter

Hopefully I didn't screw up the characters to much...and to answer some questions I got about the time line of this story, in Ranma after Saffron and in Bleach before Menos Grande shows up, which is obviously before Rukia is taken back to Soul Society.

Tell me what u think

Sampson12187


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Heart Warming Story  
Chapter 2- Training  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma ½, Bleach.

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

* * *

And I want to say thanks to all of the people at the AnimeAddiction forum for there help with ideas and how to make this a better story all around.

Start Chapter

* * *

"Nerima" a voice chuckled from behind Ranma "Not Exactly."

Turning around Ranma was surprised to see, what appeared to be a dragon. This dragon had greenish gray scales covering his body, a full row of teeth, four legs the top to appearing that they could also be used as arms and a pair of wings on his back. Now normally this would be very intimidating, the only problem being that this dragon seemed to be in total 24 inches tall.

"And just who are you?" Ranma asked, crossing his arms over his chest arrogantly at the mini-sized dragon.

The flying serpent raised his eyebrow at Ranma's attitude and posture and questioned "What you don't remember me boy? I'm hurt beyond belief."

Ranma answered the dragon by saying "Sorry but I think I would have remembered a flying lizard."

Crossing his two top arms over each other the dragon snorted, causing a small puff of smoke to fly out of his nostrils, at Ranma and said "Flying lizard, is that any way to show respect" then shaking his head from side to side he said "I liked you a lot better before."

Ranma hearing his companion's statement became extremely confused and said "Before."

The dragon hmphed at the boy before turning his back on him and flying to the edge of the roof on the opposite side of where Ranma stood said "Yes before, but that's hardly important at the moment isn't it."

Sighing to himself Ranma turned to the city once more, looking over and replied "Yeah guess your right, but I know your wrong this just has to be Nerima, everything looks exactly as I remember it."

Turning around expecting an answer Ranma was quite surprised to see the dragon right in front of his face, while just a second before he was on the complete opposite side of the roof.

"Has anybody ever told you, that your extremely slow" the dragon said inches away from Ranma's face.

Hearing his scaly companion's statement caused anger to well up in Ranma and he shouted "SLOW, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M EXTREMELY FAST."

Smirking at the pigtailed boy's answer the dragon let out a small laugh and muttered to himself "Not exactly, the smartest of the bunch is he, well that's going to have to change." Before saying out loud "Look for that last time this isn't Nerima, you'll see no little black pigs or uncute tomboys here."

"How...how did you know all that?" stuttered out a shocked Ranma as he went from feeling intense anger to intense confusion in just a moment.

The dragon for some reason Ranma didn't know actually seemed to be disappointed in him, and backed away from the boy while muttering "There's so much to do before he's ready."

Ranma blinking his eyes, he stood without moving, still in obvious confusion and questioned "Ready, ready for what?

When the dragon made it all the way to the opposite side of the roof again, his disappointed expression quickly changed and his smirking face reappeared and he said to the still form of Ranma "That's not really important, but to answer your first question boy, I know everything about you, hell I probably know more about you then you do yourself."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked still very confused.

With the same infuriating smile on his face the scaled reptilian said "I've seen everything you've done in this life, from your pathetic training trip to all those girls you were surrounded by, and I must say I'm disappointed. All those girls and not once did you take advantage of the situation."

After hearing the last of the dragon's speech, Ranma's attitude once again did a complete 180 as he went from confusion to shock, dropping his head into the palm of his hand, he muttered to himself "Great another pervert that's all I needed, I can't even escape them in death it seems."

The floating dragon started to talk about all the things that Ranma should have down different in his life and more then ten minutes had passed and he showed no signs of stopping, until Ranma had enough and finally interrupted him saying with a little anger creeping into his voice "Okay that's enough I've had enough of being criticized by someone, who's name I don't even know."

When the flying snake failed to respond Ranma looked up, and for the first time sense entering this strange world Ranma saw a confused expression on the dragon's face.

Looking at the boy, the serpent asked "You don't know my name?"

Starting to feel that anger from before return, out of frustration he screamed out "NO WHY THE HELL WOULD I KNOW YOUR NAME!"

Still confused the dragon repeated "You don't know my name" before adopting a happy grin and saying "Well that's easily rectified, my name is..."

Blinking stupidly at the pint sized menace, Ranma confusedly said "I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear it."

Looking confused again the dragon asked "You couldn't hear it... not at all?"

Confused again Ranma brought his hand up to the base of his pigtail and said "Well I heard everything up to the point where you were going to say your name."

Looking disappointed again the dragon flew to the opposite side of the roof turned to face Ranma and said "Well then kid, if you don't know who I am, how did you even find your way here, and what are you even doing here."

Still with his hands on the pigtail Ranma answered "Well some weird guy in a hat, said for me to come here and get a sword or something."

Looking up sharply the dragon said to the boy "Weird guy in a hat, tell me did this guy have a cane as well."

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Ranma replied "Yeah he did, why you know him."

The mini-dragon floated in spot while rubbing his chin while in deep thought, ignoring Ranma he muttered to himself "So Urahara knows of this as well, I wonder" before being brought out of his thoughts by Ranma.

Looking up dazedly, the dragon said "I'm sorry what did you say."

Feeling angry again, Ranma repeated "Well, I'm waiting."

The dragon stared at Ranma, blinking a couple of times in confusion, and then gained an enlightened facial expression and said "Oh you're here to get the sword, why didn't you say so."

Sighing in annoyance, Ranma finally calmed down and said "Look can you just get the sword and I'll be on my way."

Smirking at Ranma, the flying reptile said "So you wish to wield me again, wield my power."

Feeling confused again all Ranma could do was sigh once again ask very politely "Look can I please just have the sword.

The dragon seemed to contemplate his request tapping one of his clawed fingers against his chin and saying "Well since you asked so nicely...no."

Looking surprised at the pint size dragon, Ranma repeated "No" before exploding and saying "WHY NOT!"

The pint size reptile taking joy out of Ranma's distress said "Look boy, you wish to wield what you once had, you have to prove yourself in my eyes."

Grabbing his head on each side and starting to pull out his hair, Ranma exasperatingly ground out "Fine then" then saying very mockingly " How do I prove myself to you."

After saying this Ranma was hit with a sudden feeling of doom as the dragon's smirk turned predatory and the dragon replied "How nothing much, just beat me in a game."

* * *

While all of this was happening back in Ichigo's room, Ichigo and Kon were just now noticing the disappearance of Rukia and their new guest.

"WHERE DID THEY GO" Ichigo screamed while pulling on his hair "THEY COULD'VE AT LEAST GAVE US A HINT."

Kon, who was standing next to Ichigo with his arms crossed across it's chest said in a condescending voice "I blame this on you, now my sweet sweet Rukia is all alone with that Shinigami pervert and we have no way of helping her" he then started to cry and finished saying "Who knows what kind of terrible things he could be doing to her at this moment."

"Oh shut up, don't even try to pawn this off on me" Ichigo said growling at the little stuff animal.

"Well of course this is all your fault, if you would show me even the littlest of respect, I wouldn't have had to beat you all around this room" Kon explain, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Beat me" Ichigo repeated, while growling "That's it I've had enough of your mouth."

And with that the chase was back on, and any thoughts on finding where Rukia had gone completely forgotten.

* * *

Back in Ranma's mind scape.

"A game?" asked a confused looking Ranma.

"Yes a game, it's quite a simple actually, the game is much like what you humans call tag, all you have to do is hit me once" the dragon replied smiling.

Raising an eyebrow in question, he raised his index finger into the air and repeated "Just once?"

Smiling happily the dragon, lifted one of his clawed fingers into the air mocking Ranma gesture and repeated simply while nodding in the affirmative "Oh yes, just once and I'll gladly let you have access to my power."

Smiling arrogantly, Ranma did a few quick stretches and said confidently "Well then this shouldn't take long."

Smiling back at the pig-tailed boy the dragon simply said "Well then, are you ready."

Looking at the dragon and taking a basic anything-goes stance Ranma nodded his head up and down.

"The let's begin" the dragon declared.

Hearing the declaration Ranma went into action running straight at the dragon, not nearly at his top speed, and threw a punch at his enemy.

Only for it to hit nothing but air.

Looking around widely for his opponent, he heard a taunting voice from directly behind him snidely say "Did you actually expect to hit me with such a weak attack, I'm actually insulted that you think so little of me."

Turning around and running at the still grinning dragon Ranma threw another series of punches and kicks all of which the dragon dodged while showing minimal effort.

"Is that really all that you have what a disappointment" the dragon taunted.

Growling to himself, Ranma decided to take this fight up a notch and shouted "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken" at the top of his voice and tried to rain down punches, only to find that instead of the lightning quick strikes he was expecting to throw from the attack he found himself throwing his normal average speeded punches at his foe. Which the dragon easily dodged around.

Ranma instantly stopped his assault against his scaly enemy and stared at his hands confusedly.

The winged snake seeing his oblivious look sighed to himself and said "Oh wait I forgot, your incredibly slow."

Ranma's anger flared up again, but he stayed in control and asked "Then why don't you speed me up""

Sighing again while dropping his head onto his top left hand and said "Okay" then lifting his head up and staring at the new Shinigami he drawled out "If you remember correctly you died, and with your death your human body died as well."

"So?" Ranma questioned still not understanding what he was getting at.

"And with your human body, all of that which powered you human body is gone as well, you can no longer use the thing that you once called 'ki'" then smiling at the boy he said "You have a completely new energy source that you must learn to master, especially if you ever hope to touch me."

Ranma stood still on the roof, contemplating what the dragon said, only to have his thought process stopped by the dragon saying "Are you done already, I haven't even started to sweat yet, no wonder you lost versus that winged freak."

Growling angrily Ranma forgot completely about there little competition and felt the need to defend himself saying while pointing a finger at his flying opponent "I didn't lose we tied there's a difference."

Calmly examining his nails the pint-sized flying lizard said "And yet he's alive and your dead, I would chalk that up to the lost column if you ask me."

Getting more and more angry, Ranma replied through clenched teeth "But I stilled saved Akane's life."

Lifting his head in amusement the only other occupant of the world said "If I remember right it was the one wearing the bandana that took her to the spring, if not for that she would have sadly died and all your efforts would have meant nothing."

Growling to himself, Ranma angrily threw punch after punch at the diminutive dragon, but found the dragon easily dodging everything that he threw at him.

"Is this all" the flying reptile taunted as he flowed around the fist of Ranma. "I've had a harder exercise in my sleep" he continued.

"Stay still you over-sized snake" Ranma said as he found his attacks continued to be easily dodged.

Ranma, without even realizing it, was subconsciously starting to leak out a new kind of power source and each punch he threw started to be thrown faster and with more strength then the last.

While Ranma may not have realizing it, his opponent picked up on it extremely quick. 'It would seem the angrier he gets the more he relies on his Shinigami instincts' then smiling viciously the dragon thought again 'Good then I know the perfect button to push.'

Flying to another roof top, the serpent quickly made space between him and the enraged shinigami.

Turning around he watched as Ranma jumped over to the roof top he was currently floating over.

Ranma seeing the dragon still smirking at him arrogantly, started to get more and more angry and with it was unconsciously releasing more and more of the unknown power source.

The pint sized dragon's smile grew even larger at this sight and said "Now I can see why that human girl ran straight into the pig's arms, you were much to weak to mean anything to her."

Hearing his words, Ranma's anger raised to a breaking point an with it like a dam breaking, the power that Ranma had never felt in this lifetime before rushed through every pore of his body until physically manifesting out of his body, where a blue aura surrounded his entire body, and started spinning much like a small tornado.

The winged lizard smiled at the sight which was unfolding in front of him, and with a twinkle in his eye brought his upper left hand to eye level, where lighting flowed through it for a second before he closed it into a fist, and with it the lighting stopped.

As soon as the dragon's left hand closed, a glow started to form in Ranma's left hand from with in the spinning vortex, until it finally formed the shape of a wooden sword.

Ranma from inside the spinning vortex got into a fighting stance, and without even realizing it brought his right hand over to the handle of the sword, without taking his eyes off of the floating dragon. Pulling on the handle he unsheathed the sword, then disappearing from his spot on the roof and moving at a speed that was almost impossible to follow he reappeared right in front of his still smiling opponent, and brought the unsheathed sword down upon the serpent slicing him I in half, but as soon as the sword cut down the beast it disappeared leaving Ranma all alone on the roof.

With the source of his anger gone, Ranma found that the anger he once felt was washing away from him, and a new sense of calm seemed to take it's place.

Sheathing the sword, he then and brought it up to eye level. Staring at it, he muttered to himself "Is this what I came here for, seems kinda small to go through all that trouble for."

But before Ranma could contemplate any further a storm seemed to form all around the world he was in, and looking up what he saw caused him to gasp in surprise.

For when he looked up, he saw the now not so small dragon coiled around the city, like a snake getting ready to squeeze the life out of it's prey, only there seemed to be no end to his body.

The not giant sized dragon brought his face down to where Ranma stood on the roof, still wearing that slightly sadistic smile on his face.

Speaking in a booming voice that echoed all around Ranma, the dragon said "CONGRATULATIONS BOY, YOU HAVE WON ARE LITTLE GAME, HOPEFULLY THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME."

After hearing the dragon's speech, a black portal popped into existence just above Ranma's head, and no sooner then it opened did he find himself being sucked up into it, and to someplace else all together.

* * *

The next minute was very confusing to Ranma, as he twisted and turned his way through the black portal.

One second he was standing on the roof with the dragon talking to him and the next he was back in the room with Rukia, on his back laying on the floor, feeling like a truck just ran him over.

Laying dizzy on the floor, Ranma could barely make out someone calling out to him. Looking over Ranma was surprised to see a little girl that looked very much like a younger version of Rukia smiling towards him, wearing a dirty flowered dress.

Shaking his head, Ranma's vision cleared and the dizziness passed and where the young kid sat, now sat Rukia. Realizing she was saying something Ranma questioned "I'm sorry, what?"

Looking relieved Rukia repeated "I asked, if you were okay."

Sitting up, Ranma gingerly rubbed the side of his head as he said "Yeah I think so."

Smiling Kisuke walked back into the room, while fanning himself he called out "Welcome back mister Saotome, how was your little trip, I see it was at least worth while."

"Worth while" Ranma replied, turning around till he was facing the now entering Kisuke.

"Yeap" he replied closing his fan and using it to point towards the sword that was in his left hand.

Looking down at were he was pointing Ranma was surprised to the sword he was carrying before still in his hand.

"Congratulations" Kisuke said from no where pulling out a bunch of confetti and streamers and throwing them up into the air. While the little girl from before was behind holding up two sparklers one in each hand, and the little boy seemed to be wrestling with his, clearly frustrated with the fact that he couldn't light his.

"Um...thanks I think" Ranma said staring stupidly at the scene in front of him, before leaning towards Rukia and whispering "What is he doing?"

"I have no idea" Rukia dead panned, clearly not amused.

"So what do we do?" Ranma asked Rukia, still in a whisper.

Waving her hand towards the door, Rukia said "Let's just leave, after all you have the sword now. Besides those two fools have been left alone to long, there's no telling how much damage they've caused."

Ranma who was just staring at the scene of a grown man throwing confetti and streamers in the air said "I guess."

With that the two got up and made there way out of Kisuke's shop, only to be stopped by Kisuke calling out to them "Wait Mr. Saotome, please return here tomorrow when both Mr. Kurosaki and Miss. Kuchiki go to school tomorrow" and then as an after thought he said "Oh yes and please bring your sword, it will be put to great use."

Ranma once again looked down at the sword still clutched in his left hand, nodded his head up and down and called out "Okay" before following Rukia who walked through the door before him.

Seeing the two of them walk out the door, Kisuke's smile instantly fell off and he said to himself "Things are about to get very interesting" before turning to an opened window on the side of the room that was just occupied by Ranma and Rukia and said to an unknown person "Wouldn't you say so."

He then turned away from the window and moved further into his shop, revealing a little black cat that was sitting on the window sill, watching everything that happened in the room through slitted eyes.

* * *

End Chapter

Now in some reviews I got people wanted his Zanpaku-to spirit to be that of a cat, as you could plainly see I didn't go that route mostly because I didn't want to use something that he feared and hated as his spirit. Besides the whole Ranma gaining something or power in cat form is kinda overdone so I went the route as the slightly less overdone dragon.

Please Review and tell me what you think.

Till Next Time

Sampson12187


End file.
